Power Rengers
by nuriagomez
Summary: Después de Tres años nuestro grupo favorito se vuelve a reunir con la sorpresa de que ellos son Los Power Rengers y deben de proteger la tierra de los Hords, Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoraran de nuevo pero ahora ella decidirá entre dos amores, Kagome se enamora de Koga, Inuyasha regresa con Kikyo, Sango y Miroku relación de novios o amigos con derechos (POWER RENGERS FUERZA SALVAJE)


Power Rengers

Ya han pasado tres años desde que la batalla por la perla de Shikon acabo, Kagome volvió a su época y se puso a estudiar en el instituto, Inuyasha no se pudo despedir de ella pero él pensaba que era mejor que se quedara en su época que tenía personas que la necesitaban más, Sango y Miroku ya formalizaron su relación y son novios, Shippo seguía igual que siempre…esto se volvió una costumbre día tras día en sus vidas pero eso cambia hoy día, 1 de enero del 2012, época moderna, en el árbol sagrado…

Kagome:-tocando el tronco del árbol- ya han pasado tres años – miro las ramas del árbol – que es eso que brilla – comenzó a subir muy difícil pero subió – dos perlas rojas – si era dos perlas rojas transparentes que brillaba pero adentro tenía algo era un león y la otra un agila pero ella no se dio cuenta

Mamá de Kagome: HIJA VEN A LA CASA LA COMIDA YA ESTA LISTA

Kagome: ya voy mamá – dijo mientras bajaba el árbol

En la casa Higurashi…

Kagome: oye Sota has perdido dos de tus canicas

Sota: hermana crees que voy a jugar con canicas a los 11 años

Kagome: ahí ya que humor

Mamá de Kagome: porque preguntas Kagome

Kagome: es que encontré esto – mostrando las dos esferas rojas

Sota: tienes razón parecen canicas

Abuelo: parece pero yo diría que son esferas de los Power Rengers pero eso es imposible tienes una razón es solo dos canicas

Kagome: Power que…

Abuelo: Power Rengers Kagome deberías de estudiar la historia de Japón

Kagome: ahí lo siento

Mamá de Kagome: Kagome llamaron del instituto

Kagome: mamá no es instituto es Studio

Mamá de Kagome: como sea pero llamaron dijeron que deberías de ir a matricularte el 8 de enero que es el próximo lunes

Kagome: es cierto comienzan las clases no…

Sota: porque tu instituto comienzan las clases en Febrero

Kagome: que no es instituto es Studio y es justo por eso el Studio es donde te enseñan a cantar y bailar solo se estudia sobre eso no sobre cómo ser Abogada o Doctora

Abuelo: a mí no me agrada ese Studio siempre está lleno de alumnos y alumnas que paran bailando y cantando en la puerta de entrada

Kagome: es porque…ahí nada olvídenlo, ya termine, gracias por la comida mamá – lavo sus platos, termino de lavarlos y…- mamá puedo salir

Mamá de Kagome: ¿A dónde?

Kagome: a la playa

Abuelo: ¿sola?

Kagome: con quien podrías ir

Sota: nose por ejemplo Leon

Kagome: Sota, Leon y yo solo somos amigos y si abuelo voy a ir sola

Mamá de Kagome: si puedes ir Kagome pero no vallas en esa moto que te encontraste

Kagome: pero mama si regresare más rápido e iré más rápido

Abuelo: anda no más Kagome pero llega a las 4:00 de la tarde

Kagome: está bien- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – adiós mamá, adiós abuelo, adiós Sota – dijo mientras se hiba

En la época antigua

En el árbol sagrado…

Inuyasha: que es esto – decía mientras agarraba una perla de color dorado transparenta – es una perla pero no es como la de Shikon

Shippo: INUYASHA VEN AQUÍ ABAJO- decía desde el pasto

Inuyasha: NO MOLESTES ENANO TU NO ME MANDAS

Sango: Inuyasha baja necesitamos hablar

Inuyasha: sobre que

Miroku: hemos encontrado unas perlas muy extrañas, ahora que ya sabes baja

Inuyasha:-dio un salto, ya estando en el piso- una como esta

Los tres: si

Shippo: mira mi perla es de color verde

Sango: la mía es de color blanco

Miroku: mi perla es de color azul

Inuyasha: la mía es de color dorada

Shippo: esto es muy extraño

Sango: creen que se trate por lo del eclipse que hubo ayer

Miroku: debemos de investigar

Inuyasha: hagan lo que quieran yo me voy, no me interesa esa perla ya tuve suficiente de perlas hace tres años

Shippo: entonces no quieres ver a Kagome- dijo gritando

Inuyasha: cállate enano – dijo y le golpeo en la cabeza- nunca digas eso

Miroku: es verdad Shippo no digas eso, además Inuyasha va cada tres días al pozo a ver si la señorita Kagome vuelve

Inuyasha: también cállate tú –golpeo a Miroku

Sango: ustedes creen que estas perlas también tengan que ver con Kagome

Shippo: si es así ojala estas perlas nos reúnan con ella de nuevo

En la época moderna…

Kagome:- se sentó en la arena de la playa- aire puro

Leon: hola Kagome- haciendo que ella volteara

Kagome: hola Leon…que haces aquí

León: vine a visitar la playa siempre me dio curiosidad

Kagome: porque curiosidad

León: veras dicen que hace muchos años atrás una parte de la tierra se salió de Japón y se elevó a los cielos en lo más alto

Kagome: pero eso es verdad o mentira

León: es verdad pero nadie lo cree es que no tienen pruebas

Kagome:-se rio- Leon como van a tener pruebas si según la historia está en lo más alto del cielo

León:-se rio- si tienes razón…

Kagome: sabes no sé porque pero siempre me llego a cruzar contigo en cualquier lugar

León: será porque estamos conectados de alguna forma

Kagome: que gracioso que te has vuelto últimamente - los dos se rieron

Paso el día…al día siguiente, 8:30 a.m., en la casa Higurashi…

Kagome: mamá voy a salir a ver la playa

Mamá de Kagome: últimamente vas mucho a la playa hija

Kagome: si es cierto, vuelvo para el almuerzo, adiós – decía mientras se hiba

Abuelo: hija Naomi

Mamá de Kagome: que pasa papá te sientes bien

Abuelo: si solo te quiero decir que hagas comida solo para tres

Naomi: porque lo dices

Abuelo: recuerdas cuando te dije que Kagome callo al pozo y se fue a la época antigua

Naomi: si pero entonces Kagome va a volver a la época antigua

Abuelo: no bueno, no lo sé pero presiento que Kagome volverá para la noche o capaz para mañana

Naomi: está bien papá te hare caso

En la carretera que se dirige a la playa…

Kagome: Leon me dijo ayer que dicen que si pasas a toda velocidad hacia la dirección del mar de la playa te transportas a esa isla misteriosa – decía mientras conducía su moto, su moto era de color rojo entero y unas líneas que lo contornean negra y blanca el asiento era de color negro- que locura seria si yo hiciera eso…ahora será mejor estacionarme- ella volteo el manubrio de la moto para estacionarse pero no funcionaba – que le pasa a la moto…no funciona – no funciono la moto estaba en dirección había el mar – no puede ser me voy a estrellar contra el mar….AAAHHH – comenzó a gritar al ver que la moto no funcionaba…la moto seguía en dirección al mar y cuando llego al mar…cuando llego al mar salió un destello como su hubiera ocurrido un choque pero no

Kagome y su moto aparecieron en una selva que también tenía algo de bosque…

Kagome:-se bajó de la moto- donde estoy

Comenzó a caminar por toda la selva y bosque hasta que llego a…

Xxxx: Hola Kagome – era una chica que tenía una corona de flores blancas, un vestido tipo a la de la bella durmiente pero de color blanco y estaba adornado de flores, su cabello era castaño y tenía rulos, tenía un collar que tenía insignia un triángulo que estaba contorneado por un color oro y adentro era color azul

Kagome: disculpa te conozco – dijo confundida

Xxxx: tu no pero yo te conozco a ti, mi nombre es Shayla me conocen como la princesa Shayla

Kagome: eres una princesa

Shayla: sip, te necesito decir algo muy importante

Kagome: pues dígame princesa

Shayla: pero no te lo voy a decir ahorita tienes que esperar a que vengan cuatro personas más seguro en unos minutos más vienen

Kagome: de acuerdo

Shayla: cuando ellos lleguen podrás ver el lugar y conocer a los Waid Zords

Kagome: a los que – dijo confundida

Shayla: Waid Zords son animales grandes pero no te preocupes no te harán daño

Kagome: está bien- ella vio que Shayla se volteo y se fue, le había dado curiosidad conocer a los Waid Zords

Kagome se estuvo paseando por toda la isla pero no encontró nada excepto árboles y lianas, hasta que encontró un lago…

Kagome: ahí al fin encontré algo que no sean arboles – miro su reflejo en el rio

Pero de repente hubo un temblor que la hizo caer al lago, al estar adentro del lago miro y había un tiburón gigante de tamaño colosal que parecía mecánico de color azul…se asustó ella y saco su cabeza a la superficie, de repente el tiburón salió del mar y dio una vuelta en el aire para sumergirse de nuevo a lo tipo delfín…

Kagome:- ya estando afuera del lago, se sentó a la orilla del lago- creo que ese tiburón eran uno de los Waid Zords ya se a lo que se refería la princesa…ash ahora estoy mojada me pregunto por qué habrá sido ese temblor

Ella comenzó a sentir que hacia demasiado viento se volteo y vio a un zorro gigante de tamaño colosal que parecía mecánico de color verde

Kagome: hola supongo que tú también serás uno de los Waid Zords – dijo dándole una sonrisa al zorro- gracias por secarme con tu viento- se paró y comenzó a caminar – me pregunto si habrá más Waid Zords

Volvió a caminar de repente se encontró en un lugar que parecía los territorios de áfrica de repente ve a…

Kagome: una tigresa blanca – era una tigresa blanca grande de tamaño colosal que parecía mecánica

Ella comenzó a correr a ver si habían más animales de repente se encontró con…

Kagome: un perro dorado…tú también eres un Waid Zords cierto- el perro asintió, era un perro grande de tamaño colosal de color dorado- sabes tus orejas me hacen recordar a Inuyasha…-dio un suspiro-…Inuyasha me pregunto qué estarás haciendo…- el perro comenzó a acercársele a Kagome y ella lo miro, el perro hacia que su cabeza apuntara a un lugar– sabes pareciera que me quisieras decir algo…a ya te entendí quieres que te siga…de acuerdo dime por donde voy- el perro comenzó a correr lentamente ya que el era muy grande y Kagome era chiquita por ser humana

El Waid Zord y Kagome llegaron a un lugar donde se veía a un león parado en un cerro, el león le rugió a Kagome

Kagome: supongo que quieres que suba…está bien subiré- ella comenzó a escalar el cerro

En el lugar donde se encontraba la princesa Shayla…

Shayla:-miraba un pozo que más bien era como un pequeño lago encerrado en la tierra, en el lago se miraba, no se había dado cuenta que Kagome no estaba- ahí están los demás Power Rengers al fin los encontré…debo de traerlos- agarro su collar y en el lago desapareció la imagen que veía

De repente en ese lugar aparecieron…

Inuyasha: CALLATE NO SEAS ALTERADO ENANO

Shippo: AHÍ COMO DESEARIA QUE KAGOME ESTUBIERS Y TE DIJERA ABAJO

Sango: MIROKU ERES UN PERVERTIDO

Miroku: SANGUITO CALMATE

Shayla: oigan – ellos no le hacían caso y seguían peleando- OIGAN CALLENSE

Los cuatro: QUIEN ERES TU – comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor era obvio que no estaban en Sengoku

Shayla: ustedes no saben quién soy yo pero yo sé quiénes son ustedes, yo soy la Princesa Shayla, los he traído aquí porque a ustedes cinco tengo que anunciarles algo importante

Sango: disculpe princesa pero somos cuatro no cinco

Shayla: son cinco Sango- los vio y Sango tenía razón – no puede ser no han visto a Kagome, la deje aquí un rato

Los cuatro: DIJISTES KAGOME

Shayla: si también la traje a ella la deje aquí pero creo que se fue a ver la isla

Los cuatro: DONDE ESTA

Shayla: tranquilos sé que quieren verla que les parece si vamos a buscarla creo que ya sé dónde está – ellos asintieron – síganme

En el recorrido ellos vieron al Zorro Verde, Tigresa Blanca y Tiburón azul

En el monte donde se encontraba parado el león

Kagome:-ya había subido- que hermosa vista…yo diría que estoy en una isla – el león la miro con la cara de "enserio no te has dado cuenta"- no puede ser estoy en la isla flotante de la cual me hablo Leon- de repente sintió que algo brillaba en su bolsillo de su vestido – las perlas rojas – miro bien una perla y se dio cuenta – el de la primera perla roja eres tu – el león asintió – pero el de la otra perla…yo no he visto ninguna agila – el león fijo su mirada a los cielos y Kagome también lo hiso vio – un agila roja – miro la otra perla – el agila está en la otra perla pero como…

De repente el agila volando se les acerco a ella y al león

Kagome:-vio que el agila roja la cual era grande de tamaño colosal y de color rojo, la agila seguía volando – quieres que suba – el agila asintió y se volteo para que Kagome subiera

En el pasto abajo del monte donde se encontraban el león y Kagome…

Shayla: miren ahí esta Kagome – dijo señalándola encima del monte junto al león

Todos:-se alteraron al ver que Kagome se hiba a tirar y gritaron – KAGOME

Kagome salto y se quedó encima del lomo del agila…se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y giro su cabeza

Kagome: Inuyasha…

En el suelo…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

De repente Kagome por la impresión se soltó y comenzó a caer lentamente…

Todos: KAGOME

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo para agarrarla…los demás también iban a ir pero…

Shayla:- se puso enfrente de ellos- no vallan Inuyasha y Kagome tienen que hablar han pasado tres años ellos se quieren ahí que dejarlos a solas

Shippo: tienes razón princesa

Shayla: que les parece si vamos al corazón de la isla y los esperamos, y por ahí les cuento porque los traje – ellos asintieron y la siguieron

En otro lugar de la isla…Kagome aún seguía cayendo cuando ya llegaba al suelo alguien la sostuvo

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Los dos se quedaron mirando…después de un minuto viéndose Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome pararse

Kagome:-lo abrazo- Inuyasha en verdad eres tú y no es una ilusión

Inuyasha: te pregunto lo mismo yo Kagome….pero ahora que te veo me doy cuenta que no es una ilusión…- se separaron- te extrañe mucho Kagome- dijo sonrojado

Kagome: yo también, pensé que jamás volvería verte…- se abrazaron de nuevo

Inuyasha: pero ahora me ves y nadie nos va a separar…- los dos se miraron se iban a besar pero…

El Waid Zord el perro dorado apareció y ladro…

Inuyasha:-se puso al frente de Kagome para protegerla- Kagome aléjate yo lo voy a destruir- sacando a colmillo de acero transformada

Kagome:- se puso al frente de Inuyasha para defender al perro- no, no hagas eso él no quiere hacernos daño

Inuyasha: pero Kagome que te pasa

Kagome: escúchame mejor porque no vamos donde la princesa

Inuyasha: está bien – regreso a colmillo de acero a su lugar

En el lugar donde se encontraba la princesa y los demás…

Kagome: SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO

Los tres: Kagome – corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron a la misma vez

Kagome. Shippo has crecido un montón ya estás de mi altura

Shippo: si ya no soy un enano como lo dice Inuyasha

Sango: ahí Kagome sin ti todo Sengoku es aburrido

Miroku: Señorita Kagome se ha desarrollado más y también le ha crecido más…-con tono pervertido

Inuyasha: -golpeo a Miroku- OYE LIBIDINOSO NO TE ATREVAS

Shayla: me alegra que ya se hayan reencontrado

Kagome: princesa entonces ellos son

Shayla: si ellos son los que faltaban para darte la noticia

Sango: que noticia

Shayla: quiero que se enteren que…ustedes son…los Power Rengers Fuerza Salvaje

Todos: QUE

Shippo: y que significa eso

Shayla: verán Power Rengers son personas muy especiales a las cuales se les dio una perla de en la cual tiene un Waid Zords esos son los animales que vimos, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta que en la perla ahí una forma de animal adentro

Shippo:-miro su perla- es cierto yo tengo al zorro verde

Sango: mi perla tiene a la tigresa blanca

Miroku: la mía tiene el tiburón azul

Inuyasha: mi perla tiene al perro dorado – todos se rieron

Shippo: claro pues si eres un perro

Inuyasha: cállate enano- lo golpeo

Shayla: Kagome supongo que tú tienes las dos perlas en las cuales en una tienes al agila roja y en la otra al león rojo

Kagome: si así es

Sango: porque Kagome tiene dos perlas

Shayla: eso se los contare después…pero ahora lo principal

Miroku: y que es lo principal

Shayla: hace mucho tiempo mi padre creo un montón de perlas con animales adentro, un día su asistente lo traiciono y quiso apoderarse de las perlas para utilizarlas para el mal, mi papá no permitió eso antes de morir utilizo las perlas para destruirlo después de matarlo mi papá esparció las perlas por toda la región, excepto a los animales que ahora están en la isla antes de que mi papá muriera dejo que si en algún momento la tierra estuviera en peligro a seis personas se les mandarían las perlas, en el momento que mi papá murió la isla que era parte de la tierra se elevó a los cielos para proteger a los animales, a mí y a mi hermano…después de años el hijo del asistente de mi papá seguía vivo quería conseguir venganza contra mí y mi hermano, nosotros dos nos enteramos de eso mi hermano agarro las perlas de los animales y se fue a pelear con él, ya que él creo unos monstruos que mataban a la gente a los cuales se llamaban los Hords y él se hacía llamar el amo Hord, mi hermano murió en la pelea pero el amo Hord también murió…hace una semana me entere que un Hord había aparecido y cuando un Hord aparece significa que el amo Hord ha vuelto, también eso significa que los Power Rengers han sido creados, es misma semana me puse a investigar con el collar que me regalo mi padre y resulto cierto…los Power Rengers son ustedes…

Inuyasha: hay algo que no entiendo todos excepto Kagome somos de otra época porque las perlas vinieron a nosotros si no somos de este tiempo

Shayla: eso si no puedo responder, el único que lo sabe es el amo Hord

Kagome: pero nosotros que debemos hacer ahora

Shayla: en estos momentos deben de aprender a transformarse en Power Rengers para cuando un Hord salga ustedes lo eliminen

Shippo: pero como nos iremos a nuestra época

Shayla: por el pozo del templo de Kagome

Miroku: entonces en estos momentos debemos de entrenas

Shayla: eso ya será mañana ahora pueden irse

Sango: pero princesa como nos vamos

Shayla: claro cómo se me olvido…-le entrego unos relojes a cada uno- estos son relojes especiales con los cuales solo piden a donde quieren ir pero solos los lleva a Sengoku, La Isla y a La Playa, ahora pónganselos

Continuara…


End file.
